


A Dancer's Faith

by riheinorn



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: (it's Prim's bosses and who tf cares about them), Also the tws for her ch1 apply!, Canon-Typical Violence, Discord: Discopath Server Summer Gift Exchange, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Give Yusufa the happy ending she deserves, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Yusufa Lives, Yusufa joins Prim's Phenomenal Patricide Payback Party, spoilers for primrose's story, the mature rating is for the depictions of violence! i refuse to write nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riheinorn/pseuds/riheinorn
Summary: "Faith shall be my shield. And I've found the strongest shield of all."The Lady of Grace smiles at the unfortunate.What would have happened on that fateful day, if one less life had stained the desert sand red? The wheels of fate turn, every round a new constellation. What if this time, the weakly shimmering embers could once again be kindled to stand a strong, warm flame?This time, Yusufa lives.





	A Dancer's Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revagay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revagay/gifts).

> this is the..... EXTREMELY.... belated gift fic for the wonderful @revagay!! chILLY ILY I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG WAAAH ;;  
The entire time I wrote this I had to think about your Farmer Yusufa gifting my farmer Prim a stone and it was the single most romantic gesture anyone has ever done (and they say romance is dead)
> 
> As someone who started with Alfyn, Yusufa's (UNNECESSARY) death felt so weird, like. For real.  
Primrose: Oh no, Yusufa, my only friend, the only one that has been at my side for the last decade! What do I do!  
Alfyn, sipping Capri Sun: F

She remembers the sharp wave of pain as the blade connected with her side.  
She remembers Master's bellowing laughter. The short period of weightlessness before crashing into the hot desert sand. Sand and dirt sticking, burning where it touched her. She remembers Primrose, remembers the first time she has ever seen fear cross the woman's guarded face. Primrose calling out for help, at Yusufa's side at once, holding Yusufa's hand between hers - shaking. The colour red. The smell of iron. A man in green. Everything fading together into black, covering her senses until the last thing she heard was Primrose speaking something she couldn't make out - only feeling the cold fire in her voice, burning both hotter than the desert sun and colder than its harsh, freezing nights.

She remembers waking up in a room she identified as Sunshade's inn, Primrose asleep next to her bedside. From across the room, a white-haired person met her gaze. He nudged his companion, who was reading a heavy book on the ground, bending down and whispering something. The man in the green vest - an apothecary, judging by his appearance - looked up from his book and turned to her, relief in his voice as he recounted the last day. After having snuck out, Primrose had run into the two of them: Alfyn, an apothecary, and Therion, a merchant. Yusufa was very lucky that the apothecary had been there in time to stop the bleeding. Prim'd taken her revenge on their former Master, leaving him and his goons to turn to sand. Never again would anyone have to bow down and call him that. Never again would the dancers of the tavern have to endure Helgenish Girolle's abuse.  
She had been asleep for an entire day. Her wounds - her attempted murder, she reminded herself - and the strain of pretending to be fine day after day must have weighed heavier on her than she'd imagined.  
The entire time, Prim had never left her side.  
Primrose shifted and Yusufa so clearly remembers the way her hazel eyes lit up. The happiest she's ever seen the calm, collected woman... it was for her sake. It still makes her smile, thinking back on it.

The memories of her time in Sunshade are painful. Sold into the place when Yusufa was barely a teen, her childhood was traded for a more comfortable life for her parents. While most children this age would run around whirling twigs like swords, Yusufa danced until her feet bled, practising fake smiles and promising words. But they also have something bittersweet to them. Her one true friend has always been at her side, helping her up after tripping in her dance practise, or on a bad day pressing an extra sweet bun she got from who knows where into Yusufa's hands when no one was looking.  
For as long as Yusufa has known her, Primrose never was a woman of many words - it's been her actions that spoke for her. So, when the woman asked her to travel with her right after Alfyn declared her safe to walk again, she was a little surprised.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Prim said as she put down a plate meant for both of them and sat down next to Yusufa on her bed.

Yusufa nodded. "I'm lucky you ran into the apothecary and his totally unsuspicious 'merchant friend'. What's the deal with that one anyways?"

To that, Prim had to hide a snicker. "Secretive, that's what he is. Then again, it'd be hypocritical for me to judge, I suppose," she said while pitting dates from their shared plate.  
"Whatever he is, he's reliable. That's all I care about. Which brings me to..."

She broke off the sentence as well as pitting the fruits, examining the date in her hand a little too intently. As if she was searching for the right words.

"What's the matter, Prim? You seem troubled."

"Yusufa... What are you going to do now that we're free of that foul swine?"

She hadn't thought about it, in all honesty. This had been their life for more than a decade, after all - none of the entertainers had anything beyond it. She guessed that soon, another would take over the tavern and its business - but only Steorra could tell if they'd treat the dancers kinder. Yusufa sighed.

"I... I don't know. I have nothing to return to. My chance of a normal life was sold for a few leaves, and I can't even recall my family's last name. Then again, this is exactly the kind of background that leaves you stranded at a place like this, isn't it?"

Prim nodded, still hand holding tightly onto her dagger. Even then, when it was just the two of them, Prim stood with purpose. There was no doubt she already had a plan, and while Yusufa was happy for her - really, she was - it stung. The very real possibility that Prim, her only friend, would leave her... it was too much to handle. She still had to know.

"What will you do, Prim?"

Primrose closed her eyes for a second, her blade touching the date's skin.

"I'm leaving Sunshade. There's something from my past I need to close up with. I've waited a decade for this opportunity, and now it has finally come."

"You mean the man at the tavern the other day, right?"

Another nod as Prim slit across the fruit in a skillful, precise way, preventing a mess. Effective. Familiar.

"Yes. He was part of a group that has taken from me what can't be replaced, and he will pay."

And then, as she turned the date in her hands, the soft, almost crunchy noise of its halves parting and revealing the pit inside filled the room. She took the pit, turned it idly in her fingers, and disposed of it.

"And so will the others."

"...And after that?"

In a way, she's always sensed there was more to Prim's quiet demeanor than she let on. Unlike the rest of them, Prim always carried herself with purpose, dutiful. But there's always been this terrible loneliness in her eyes, and sometimes it would take over for just one second before the dancer would pretend it never happened and march through with her head looking forward; never back.  
Primrose breathed a deep sigh and turned to face her, eyes full with determination and fear alike, and Yusufa knew that Prim was not keeping her dignified facade any longer.

"There is nothing left here for us," she said with that melodic voice Yusufa's grown fond to. "So please... come with me."

"Prim -"

"I won't lie; this journey won't be an easy one. Perhaps it'll be even more gruesome than what happened with Helgenish. But I need this to finally end, once and for all. And after that, I think I want to live peacefully in my hometown, Noblecourt. And..."  
she tucked a stray strand of her long, chestnut brown hair behind her ear, "I want you to be there, Yusufa. You're my - you're my friend. I've only just gotten you back! The thought of leaving you... it hurts too much."

Primrose's eyes fell to the floor. It all took a moment to process - but once it did, Yusufa felt light, a tickling sensation in her stomach and by the gods, Prim wouldn't leave her. She wanted her at her side.  
Primrose nearly startled as Yusufa's hand reached to tilt her face upwards.

"Of course. I want to come with you, no matter what happens. We're in this together now."

It's weird, really. Yusufa's always despised physical contact, both receiving and giving, yet...

A hand brushed over hers and she couldn't resist the urge to smile. "I'm glad. Thank you, friend."

  
***

  
After all was said and done, they visited his grave together.  
With that man - Simeon - out of the way, Prim finally felt ready. Yusufa had asked their travel companions (their travel group had grown to over twice its size, now) to wait for them outside; the bouquet Tressa and Ophilia had helped her pick out was safely in her hands. It was a simple one, mostly various white flowers to accentuate the orange-red marigolds she decided for. The cleric's expertise and the merchant's eye for quality and price proved to be a tremendous help. The way Prim's eyes lit up at the sight of the flowers, so surprised she couldn't even say anything for a short while - it was worth more than every leaf Yusufa has ever made.

"He'd love them," she whispered, a genuine smile crossing her lips. "Thank you."

"Father... At long last, I am here to face you."

They placed the bouquet on his grave. Yusufa didn't fail to notice it's been well cared for, even after all those years. Geoffrey Azelhart still was in the citizens' thoughts. It seemed not a single soul had forgotten his name, he lived on through their memories, immortalised in Noblecourt's history. Wherever they went, Yusufa heard of how the stern, yet kind man helped shape the lives of many. She caught herself thinking... would she still be remembered, had she died on that day almost a year ago? One misstep, and she would have met the same fate. What would have happened to Primrose, then? No, those thoughts were too grim to be having now.  
Prim knelt down, her eyes focused, but different. For the first time, Yusufa had the impression that Prim allowed herself to talk as daughter to father. She could see the impact of all of their shared memories manifesting itself in Prim's eyes; both strong and composed like a leader, but underneath a child's wish for the embrace of her father.

"Even after everything I've done, my long journey finally over... This hollow ache in my heart won't go away. I thought- I thought it would leave after I'd have my vengeance. But it didn't. And now, I don't know what to do."

Primrose's words were merely a whisper. Prim...

Prim's frown eased a little when Yusufa, unsure of what to say, put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"But - I'll be alright. Because I've got someone on my side. Someone I can rely on. And I couldn't be more thankful to have her. You've said it so many times: faith shall be my shield. And I've found the strongest shield of all."

Prim looked up and met Yusufa's flustered eyes, her smile matching the other's. Sealtigce forgive, but Yusufa couldn't help but feel like crying every time Prim looked at her with that beautiful face of hers.

"You've helped me through so much... And I want to repay you. For as long as you'll have me, I'll be by your side."

Yusufa could only nod. Nod and smile, hands clasped at her chest, as her feelings overtook her ability to speak, sad and happy and proud of her all at the same time.

Prim, similarly glad, turned her focus back to the their front.

"Don't worry about me, father. We'll be visiting again."

*** 

"What're you thinking about?" Prim asks, the grace that's been ingrained into her so long ago still apparent in the way she lets herself fall next to Yusufa, the way her dress flows with her motions; though it's casual now. Not like it used to be, when they had to be the spitting image of the Lady of Grace herself. And while the memories last, they've lost their edge. They're in Noblecourt, far away from Sunshade. He can't hurt them anymore. They're safe. They survived.

"Our journey," she responds. It's almost instinct now, how her own hand searches for Prim's. How they fit together perfectly. She still can't believe it, to be quite honest. Sometimes, she runs her fingers across her ring and feels the finely engraved words, knowing the ring's equal to be on Primrose's hand. The words of the Azelhart family protect them both now. And there is something immensely comforting in that.

"And how lucky I am. To live and be here with you. We've had quite the adventure behind us."

"We did... And I'm so glad to have you." Prim says and closes her eyes, frowning a little. Her free hand moves to the spot where that foul man in an act of betrayal ran his blade into her side, coincidentally (or mayhaps in a cruel, ironic twist of fate willfully) leaving her with a wound matching the one Yusufa received from the day they left the stages of Sunshade forever. Yusufa reaches to stop her hand, getting her attention.

"We're safe, Prim. No need to think about it now."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm doing it again. Sometimes, my mind just keeps drifting there, even though we've made so much more happier memories," her gaze drops to where their hands intertwine, looks at their rings. Her frown makes way for warm reminiscence. Yusufa feels the same, a warm feeling washing over her.

"Remember that lovely village in the Sunlands, when we went looking for my family? The one with the tasty Fatayer and all those friendly cats?"

Prim chuckles. "You kept giving them your food, of course they wouldn't leave you alone. It was cute to look at you meowing back at them whenever they wanted your attention. And suddenly being surrounded by a whole sea of hungry cats."

"What, you expect me to be rude and not return greetings?" Yusufa raises her brows in playful indignation, as does her voice. "I simply can't!"

Primrose shifts, shaking her head and making her hair sway gently, like blades of grass curving under the midday breeze. A playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Admit it, you're a giant cat person. Out of all the people you've travelled with, Linde is your favourite."

"Wrong, she's on second place. My favourite person from our traveling group would be you," she answers and pulls Prim closer, not missing how the brunette's cheeks flush. "Sappy," comes the response, "very sappy."

"Just being honest. I couldn't imagine anything better than getting to spend my life with you, love."

Prim lets out a breath, leans forward and gently, delicately tucks a loose strand of Yusufa's black hair behind her ear. The featherlight touch lingers a few seconds on her skin and makes her heart skip a beat.

"I can. Spending my life with you, Yusufa. No matter what happens, we'll always be together. I love you. I love you so, so much, more than words could ever describe."

They've both been through so much, had to right so many wrongs. But when their lips meet, all of their hardships are forgotten and Yusufa feels weightless - but this time in a good way. The best way.


End file.
